


Кольца Сатурна

by leoriel



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Goretober 2019, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Кольца Сатурна были легендарным хроно-артефактом из прошлого, но никто прежде не видел, как он работает





	Кольца Сатурна

У него с собой ничего не было — ни обезболивающих, ни нанопластыря, ни популярного на одной из планет диких колоний целебного мха, ни наркотиков. Кстати, лучше всего помогал «мох». Честно говоря, ему хватило бы иголки с ниткой и немного спирта обработать рану. Это заняло бы пару минут. Тех, что у него не было.  
Из-за высокого болевого порога Питер Нуреев почти не чувствовал боли и по старой привычки штопал себя сам, даже когда в команде завелся бортовой медик. Не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы пополнить запас — взломать чужой шаттл, влезть в чужой дом, на этой планете даже бедняки имели самые примитивные лекарства, не самая нищая из всех, — только сложновато сделать это из укрытия, когда стреляют сразу с четырех сторон.  
Поэтому Питер лежал у колонны и зажимал рукой левый бок. Крови было много. Когда он последний раз бросил быстрый взгляд на рану, та напоминала ярко-алый широко раззявленный рот. Чтобы получить ножевое ранение в перестрелке, нужна особенная удача. Питер всегда был невероятно талантлив.  
От кровопотери начала кружиться голова и, выстрелив трижды, два раза он промазал. Какой позор. Может, притвориться, что подох и подстрелить того, кто за ним придет?  
Питер покрутил в руке тот самый нож, что разрезал ему бок, и который он вытащил, подумав, что рана недостаточно серьезна. Плохо. Метнуть с близкого расстояния тоже не хватит сил.  
Сейчас конкурирующие банды были увлечены друг другом. Настолько увлечены, что Джуно никто не помешает уйти на корабль вместе с украденным сокровищем и получить миллионы. Хватит, чтобы развеять прах Питера на орбите и утопить себя в чувстве вины до конца жизни. Как романтично. Все как ты любишь, милый, ты, я и проклятие неминуемой смерти.  
Нет, хватит. В отличие от Джуно, Питер такого не любил.  
Жизнь научила его предусмотрительности, подобной херни не случалось с ним очень давно.  
Питер Нуреев обычно выходил с корабля с достаточным запасом оружия и лекарств, чтобы продержаться месяц. В одиночку. Прошло две недели и Джуно трижды дал себя подстрелить, потому что был королевой драмы. Кто подставляется под пули, чтобы спасти чужого ребенка? Тем более стервеца, который вместо благодарности тебя укусил.  
Питер тоже иногда бывал склонен к отчаянным суицидальным поступкам — например, он вытащил из раны нож, — но не получал от них удовольствия. Ладно, секс с Джуно Стилом определенно доставлял ему удовольствие, но то было другое.  
Питер Нуреев не мечтал красиво умереть на полу. Из-за местных особенностей и отсутствия пыли, воздух светился, красиво переливаясь меж лазерных лучей выстрелов и прицелов.  
Галлоперианцы двигались плавно, словно в танце, спрятанные под слоем тяжелой брони. Их было трое. Обычно Питер не любовался ими, а надеялся, что кто-то другой притащил огнемет.  
Нет, эти слишком погружены в бой, чтобы их заинтересовать.  
Он поймал красную точку на руке и вместо того, чтобы увернуться, улыбнулся чужому снайперу, а потом тряхнул головой. Выстрел опалил край челки и снес верхний кусок колоны. Ну же, детка, подойди ко мне поближе.  
Пока все его игнорировали.  
В правой части огромного зала ожидания — это был старый космопорт, времен первой экспансии с Земли, — прогремел взрыв, и Питер совсем перестал всех интересовать.  
«Рита», — с нежностью подумал Питер. Джуно постоянно его раздражал, зато его помощница вызывала нежность. Этому было свое извращенное объяснение — стоит тратить эмоции на тех, кто может их оценить.  
Джуно не понимал нежности, не понимал хорошего отношения. Он подставлялся под пули, он лез на рожон, он выходил ночью из корабля и обещал никогда не возвращаться, и иногда не возвращался. Это Джуно полагалось сейчас лежать у колонны, истекая кровью, а Питеру — его спасать, но что-то пошло не так.  
У них вечно что-то шло не так. Это была не любовь, а испытание, посланное ему в насмешку.  
Стрелять перестали и Питер приподнялся, выглядывая, чтобы выбрать новое убежище. Хрен с ним с сокровищем, украдут в следующий раз. Добраться бы до корабля или угнать чужой шаттл. На ногах он точно не дойдет. Нужно только немного...  
Ух, блядь. Питер крепко сжал зубы. Кровь текла между пальцев, густая, как синтетический сок.  
Обидно было выяснить, что с полным отсутствием болевых ощущений он погорячился. Пиздец.  
Это будет глупая смерть. Из упрямства Питер сумел еще чуть-чуть приподняться, держась за колонну.  
Было подозрительно тихо. Так долго и так тихо. Странно.  
Возможно, от кровопотери Питер не только потерял чувство реальности, но и оглох. Он моргнул и вдруг заметил застывший перед ним в воздухе красный луч. Лазер?  
Он нахмурился и отдернул обожженный палец. Что за черт?  
— Закидывай руку ко мне на плечо, — сказал голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Джуно. Но это не мог быть Джуно Стил, потому что Питер строго наказал ему в случае провала возвращаться на корабль. В любом случае возвращаться на корабль.  
Джуно Стил, который никогда никого не слушал.  
— Ты спятил, — бросив взгляд в его правую руку, сказал Питер. — Нам же теперь никто ни гроша за них не даст.  
Кольца Сатурна были легендарным хроно-артефактом тех времен, когда путешествия во времени не запретили окончательно, перейдя к освоению космоса. Маленькой золотистой сферой в окружении ряда колец. Сейчас сфера крутилась, не была спрятана за стеклом, как все эти годы в музеях и частных коллекциях.  
Джуно Стил смотрел на него с нежностью и всепрощением бога. Все время мира (все время вокруг них? Питер не знал и, пожалуй, боялся узнать) крутилось у него на ладони.  
— Ты же хотел побывать в прошлом.  
«Это ты всегда жил прошлым, я крал у прошлого только то, что хотел».  
Боль снова обожгла бок, и это не имело смысла — все вокруг замерло. Все, кроме него, Джуно и проклятого кровотечения.  
Заметив его рану, Джуно засуетился, нашел в кармане и налепил Питеру на бок нанопластырь. Слишком узкий, чтобы был толк.  
— Ты мог бы остановить кровь?  
— Не стоит. Давай побыстрее, пока тут все не рухнет.  
Джуно подхватил его на руки, Питер обнял его за шею. Обычно это Питер его нес. Теперь проклятая сфера с кольцами крутилась у него перед носом.  
Питер не знал, что произойдет, если ее коснуться. Старые байки говорили, что это «все время мира», что никак не могло быть правдой. Радиус действия был небольшим. Иначе зачем они шли к своему шаттлу и, очевидно, планировали вернуться на курсирующий на орбите корабль?  
— Молодец, босс, — сказала Рита, уже ждавшая их в шаттле. Она не была хорошим пилотом, но летать умела.  
Боль отступила — Джуно воткнул ему укол и разбирался с настройками медицинской капсулы, в шаттле та была совсем крошечной.  
Золотистые сферы все еще крутились вокруг «Сатурна». Джуно поставил их на приборную панель. Рита смотрела на артефакт неприязненно.  
— Ты рассказала ему, как это работает? — спросил Питер. Джуно был догадлив, но лучше Риты никто не умел копать информацию в интранете.  
— Мы догадались. Б-о-о-с, мы летим или нет?  
Технически не Джуно Стил, а Питер Нуреев был ее капитан, но сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы спорить.  
Сферы крутились туда-сюда и замерли пару мгновений после того, как Рита завела двигатель — все четыре сразу, от резкого взлета корабль затрясло.  
Питер бросил один единственный взгляд на оставшийся внизу космопорт и вздрогнул, порадовавшись, что Джуно отказал ему просьбе. Металл и пластик разлагается сотни, тысячи лет. Гораздо дольше человеческой плоти. Порт был старым, но до сих пор не рассыпался. Сколько ему было? Триста? Четыреста лет?  
Сферы Сатурна остановились и космопорт со всеми людьми и машинами внизу обратились в прах.  
А потом Джуно засунул его в капсулу, и глаза закрылись раньше, чем Питер успел спросить: «Почему время не остановилось для нас с Ритой? Потому что мы были тебе дороги? Или потому, что мы — то единственное, что помешало тебе самому стать прахом?».


End file.
